The Selection, second generation
by Luxster101
Summary: A Horrific misunderstanding has taken place, Maxon and America are further apart than ever! One don't know whether the other is alive or dead while the other is filled with anger and sadness for the last 20 years. But now, they are given a chance to fix what was broken, will they be able to re kindle their love for each other after so many years of remaining in the dark?
1. Chapter 1

Its set after the Selection had happened, the king framed America's death, but America doesn't know, she thought she was eliminated. Maxon's only choice was Kriss.

America's POV

I'd been fidgeting all week, the letter should be coming soon. I still remember those days in the palace as I felt a single streak of tear ran down my face. It was just vicious, the memory of smug faces and piercing stares re-opened old wounds and my only light in those dark days was the ... prince(notice i didn't use his name), and he just tossed me aside like some ragged doll, that lying slut. I won't let any of my daughters go, not even to sign up, Anne and Lucy had just become of age so I should be receiving two entries,but i haven't got any yet. Maybe the king ordered specifically not to give us any due to the fact that he doesn't want to see my face just as much as i don't want to see his. Well, that spared me the trouble, but the thought that now King Maxon might think my daughters were not good enough for his son to be even considered to be in the selection kept jumping back in my head. And that bothered me. But it doesn't matter now I'm free of the drama the selection caused me and my daughters will completely ver out of the way. I feel kind of bad, but its the best for them.

Lucy's POV

I sat down on the Red velvet sofa waiting for the capital to be on, my mother came in with a bowl of popcorn and sat next to father. By my side was Anne my big confident sister who was now shaking with anticipation, I was really surprised that my parents have not found out about the selection. Anne is really bad at hiding emotions, I think she gets that from my mum. I didn't expect mum to find anything weird, but I mean dad, he got drafted in the army, he was taught how to read emotions and hid them. But he carried on as usual, I'm sure that he knows something was wrong, but Anne convinced me I was being too superstitious so I gave no thoughts to it.

On the screen was Gavril Fadaye introducing the Royal family, Anne just goggle eyed at Jake for the gazillion time, but I noticed Dad tightens his grip on Mum as she looked a bit... sad? disappointed? It was quite confusing, but there was no point figuring out now.

" Welcome people of Illea! Today is a very special day, for you all and our dear prince Jake. Today we'll know who the lucky 40 girls will compete for Jake or get Jake to compete for them" He chuckled at that, "as you know, King Maxon decided to increase the number of girls to give them more chance" winking at the audience as he continued. "well, let go to our queen and see if she has any brilliant advice to help the chosen few on their way"

Now the screen is focused on the queen, she looks so calm and collected, "Queen Amberly gave a brilliant advice, be what you are and don't try to pretend to be anyone else" she takes a deep breath, though slightly shaken "but my advice is to never give up hope, cling onto your goal and you will achieve it, there was some hard competitions in my selection, but I came through at the end." Mum stared ice daggers at the queen, as if she wants to stab her multiple times, but she quickly smoothed her expression and looked like nothing had happened. I came to be awed and slightly afraid by her skill of hiding her expressions, but sometimes her emotions gets the best of her, then father comes in and quickly soothe her down. They're made for each other. I knew it

I quickly turned my attention back to the screen, as the list drew nearer to the end, i began to lose hope, I thought there might be a chance of us being in the selection, thats why I helped Anne to nick those entry papers, i was drowning in my own despair until I heard "Anne London Leger of Carolina, 3, Lucy Summer Leger of Carolina,3." I was so stunned and so was probably the rest of my family, I wasn't even aware of my brother Mathew coming in from work, then the silence was interrupted by repeated rings of our house phone, we actually got in! What was the odds that both of us getting into the selection, this is going to be so interesting!


	2. Chapter 2

America's POV

How did this even happen? We didn't even enter, I made sure of that. The girls were screaming and Matthew and Aspen looked so happy, then I realised what my family has done.

"How could you?" I was so close to bursting into tears "Aspen, you know why I've tried to keep my daughters away from the Selection, you know how painful it was for me and I don't want this for my daughters" With that I ran to the music room, I layed sobbing on the piano when Lucy came in,

"Why?"

"What do you mean, Why?" I confronted.

"Why did you keep this from us, you never told us that you were in the selection? What is your relationship with the King and Queen, I know that your heart's broken, but Dad fixed it didn't he, thats why you married him?" My poor Lucy she started off as determined, but now she's confused. I have kept too much information away from my kids, but this is not the time to tell them, they have their own selection now and by telling mine I'll ruin theirs so I simply replied.

"I'll tell you when we next meet. But remember don't let yourself fall too deeply in love until you are certain that he loves you back, now can you get your Dad for me please Lucy". I sounded like a desperate little child, its so frustrating!

"Okay Mum, he'll be here in a sec.",walked away clearly unhappy with my response, but I was too broken to care. After a few minutes, the door clicked open and Aspen walked.

"Why?" I repeated Lucy's question, but with a different meaning.

"Mer, they need a chance, you had yours and now its their time to shine, I wasn't even sure if they will get in so I helped, there was a one in a million chances for them to get in and I didn't want to upset them.."

I interrupted him there. "I know, its my fault, I've got to stop deciding what's best for them, I feel like I'm turning into the King" I managed a weak giggle. "I need to stop being so selfish by fearing to meet Maxon, it might not be so bad, he might just ignore me."

"Mer, nobody could ignore you, you're too special and beautiful, sometimes these don't help." we laughed, even though I'm not in love with him, he's still my friend, one of my best friends. This made me wonder how was my maids doing, I named my children after each of my maids, but there wasn't enough so I'm hoping we could a third child. we have enough money to raise a big family, we could to be Twos, but I really liked to teach music so we decided to remain threes.

Anne's POV

Finally, I could meet prince Jake! I wonder what he really is inside? I mean nobody behaves normally on TV, so Jake could be someone else totally different because I really don't fancy the TV version, I wish he was less stiff like his father and more like the Queen, so graceful and elegant. Me and Matthew want to pick up the rings as my Dad sat there, smiling as if he's thinking about some sweet memory, it was really strange. But the most peculiar thing was when Lucy marching after Mum as if she is going to interrogate her, I mean I would like some answers for sure for the drama that just happened, but I think interrogating Mum won't give you any information so I strode towards my father leaving Matt on the phone job.

"Dad?"

A silent pause, " Yes sweetheart?"

"What happened in King Maxon's selection?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's notes thank u sooooo much, this is my first time writing Fanfiction, I was soooooo excited and proud when I got my first favourite and follow, I was so happy! Oh i forgot to say that I do not own the selection series all rights to Kiera Cass, etc… I really enjoy your support!**

**Special shout out to Kay and two Guests(I don't know whether they're the same person)!**

**Anne's POV**

"Nothing happened, why do you ask?" He replied almost cautiously.

"Dad, we're not so naive now to believe everything you tell us, Lucy and I noticed that Mum started behaving jitterish when it came nearer to the Selection, so we worked out that she was in the Selection herself when she was our age. Something must have happened..."

"Stop, it was nothing important, its between me and your Mum, we'll tell you when the time is right, but for now, just enjoy your selection as much as possible, there is nothing to worry about okay, well I think I should go and see your mother" with that he stiffly left the room.

Well, isn't that interesting, Dad is avoiding my question, I wonder whether Lucy got any information since Dad's no help.

**Aspen's POV**

That was too close, they know now that something's up and I don't think they'll give since they're our daughters, this family don't just give up, I smiled at that thought, it was comforting to know that me and America shared something so important. I approached the Music room where I'm certain America is, she always come here to cry, it lets her emotions flow out with the music. The same old America. As I was deep in my thoughts when I saw Lucy quickly walking towards me, she informed me that Mer wants to see me, like I haven't known already, probably wanting to know why I helped them to enter. There was only one important reason why, I want to see if America will stay by my side after the whole thing, this might be selfish, but I doubt America actually love me. I know that King Maxon has broken her heart, but it doesn't take a lifetime if she loved someone else, but I wish I was wrong. How much I want Mer to love me. But Mer can't know that, she would hate me, so I took a few extra minutes wandering around the house to think of enough reasons to convince her, but when I came into the room, I saw America sprawled across the piano with tear stained face and bloodshot eyes. I want to run straight to her side and comfort her until she calms down, this sight nearly made me tell the truth to her, it was so painful. But instead, I went on to tell the ugly lie, I've prepared a few minutes ago, I rambled on until America stopped me. My heart was pounding in my ears as I thought she has discovered it, I was preparing to own up and apologies when she whimpered.

"I know, its my fault..." that stopped me in my tracks as I listened to why Mer might think that, it struck me dumb how the brain works. I went next to her side and hugged her and whispered something that might lift her spirit.

"Mer, nobody could ignore you, you're too special and beautiful, sometimes these don't help.".

We chortled together until I told her what happened with Anne then she described the same situation she was in a few minutes ago. It was obvious. They were getting older and more mature. They were suspecting things weren't right and then secrets will come out soon. I glanced at my wife in admiration, she was still able to keep up the cover up even when her emotions were taking over, I was proud of her.

"Come on, Lucy and Anne needs us to help them manage the swarming paparazzis" America giggled as I held up my arm mockingly for her to take and together we glided down the stairs like we used to when we were in the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebels

C's POV

One of my spies came running to me when i was eating my breakfast. He was one of the newly recruited, I can tell through his frantic and excited eyes.

"what can be so important that you have to interrupt my breakfast?" I bellowed in his ears, showing my irritation clearly. I lounged back on my chair as he gave his report.

'S..sir, we have brilliant news…" I cut him off mid sentence.

"what's your name?" He was clearly confused by my sudden outburst. but he replied.

"Joe Berkwood, sir."

"Well Joe, let me tell you something." I gave some time to make sure he's listening, " WE REBELS DO NOT STUTTER AND WE GET STRAIGHT TO THE BLOODY POINT!"

" I'm sorry sir." He was now terrified, poor lad, he hasn't even tasted true fear and he asked to join the rebels, how can he cope in the battlefield. I narrowed my eyes and let him continue.

" Sir, the leger family is back in the Selection, the family of America Singer." Joe paused, waiting for my reaction to this news, well he's disappointed for the rebels don't show any emotions, they're for sissies like the Royal and whatnot, but when I heard this news, one last hope ignited in my body, maybe this time, America will destroy the Royals for us. LIke the country back from the grave to seek revenge. Maxon will be so damn confused, he will do whatever we tell him to and then Clarkson, oh poor Clarkson, his own son will hate him or this little stunt, how sweet.

"Well now Joe, isn't that fantastic." I smirked slightly, I bet he thinking in his tiny head of his to detect whether there was any trace of sarcasm, but I dismissed him.

"Well I think we sound call a Rebel Meeting and contact the northern Rebels for our final mission" I muttered to myself, eyes closed to imagine this sweet heaven of no monarchy.

Lucy' POV

There really wasn't anything interesting in preparing our trip to the Palace, its mostly the boring stuff about security and whatnot, those people told me to eat some vitamins everyday and I left the rest to my parents. It was because it was stupid, really, would a grown man ask about girls' virginity, I MEAN VIRGINITY, it was so embarrassing, and in front of my parents! So at first chance I went to me and Anne's bedroom and left the stuff we need to know to Anne so she could tell me later. When I arrived, I saw someone in it and as I walked in, it was hideous! Just plain hideous! I want to hide somewhere and not to see that again,but they saw me.

" Hey Lucy do you think this suits me, does it show off my curves to the Prince?" It was Will, Matthew's best friend, he has sandy blonde hair like my brother's, however he's got a pale face and freckles and Matt's is well tanned. Whenever I see him around, I just want to turn right around to avoid seeing him, for he is just annoying!

"What do you think Lucy." Asked my brother, trying to quit laughing.

"Wow, this did not just happen, Mstt how old are you? I did not expect this from you, for Will, he is special, he got abducted by an alien from a planet made of ice-cream, but you are normal!' I switched to my ridiculous motherly voice and we burst out laughing, even Will's pink wig fell off when he pretended to be one of the selected. We were choking dangerously when Anne walked in,

" Will and Matt can you leave I need to talk to my sister, and can you take off that idiotic costume off!" One look from my sister they left the room, but when her gaze fell on me I knew something was wrong.


End file.
